1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing apparel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a harness worn by a fisherman upon which is mounted pouches for supplies, a line cutter, a snap hook for a net or fish stringers, and rings for holding a fishing rod.
2. Description of Related Art
The use by fishermen of vests or waders with pockets for holding fishing gear, quarry, or bait are well known. Waders are limited to practical use in water up to near the waist. Present vests are not designed for submersion during fishing. It is also impractical to wade into water far from shore due to the need to return for rigging changes. It is difficult to hold the fishing rod while standing in the water when rigging or landing and netting fish require two hands. It would be desirable to provide a fishing vest which may be substantially submerged while retaining various tackle, bait, and caught fish in pouches, and providing for high mounted pouches for holding items that must remain dry, and providing a device for holding the fishing rod while the fisherman uses both hands to rig tackle, allowing the fisherman to wade into and remain in water up to his chest. It would also be desirable to provide such a vest that is easily adjusted to the size of the wearer and is flexible in the number and position of pockets provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,198,202, issued Sep. 12, 1916, to Drinkard, describes a harness-like fishing device having two shoulder straps, a body strap that wraps around the chest, and a belt. The belt has receptacles for carrying lunch, tackle, etc. A holder is provided for holding a fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,393, issued Nov. 2, 1999, to Bellamy, describes a fishing rod carrying backpack having a rod-holding member in the bottom of the backpack. Bellamy employs snap-together buckles for fastening the backpack around the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,535, issued Jun. 18, 1996, to Dobrzenski, describes a fishing vest with hinged pockets, three pockets attached to each of the two front panels. A pocket is also placed on the back of the vest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,819, issued Apr. 15, 1997, to Hauschild, describes a carrying case that may be wrapped around a fisherman's waist for carrying tackle, etc. It is adjustably held around the waist by hook and loop material such as VELCRO.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,232, issued Aug. 25, 1998, to Kistner et al., describes a fishing gear and rod holder that is attachable to the chest strap of a wader or the bib of bib overhauls.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.